


Mac & Cheese

by hannibalsketches



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Frederick Wearing Panties, M/M, PWP (mostly), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/pseuds/hannibalsketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is loving the domestic bliss he's created with Frederick, but does he feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac & Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaineifersucht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaineifersucht/gifts).



> Oh dear god, this literally came out of NOWHERE. One minute, I'm discussing the greatness that is mac n' cheese, next im writing this smut >.>

If Will Graham was told two months ago that he'd be happy again, he'd call it a very unlikely scenario. If he was informed it would be  _Frederick Chilton_ that gave him hope again, he'd call it down right ridiculous.

Still, the man was here, had made the house into a home for Will, even went as far as moving out of the very expensive, very huge house he had been living in. Frederick seemed to be content with the outdated wallpapers, creaking floorboards, and dusty curtained house, and Will really didn't understand why. Everytime he'd bring it up, Frederick would shush him by saying, "It's my choice. I like it here." Or, "It reminds me of home.", which, okay,  _seemed_  sweet. But Will knew for a fact the Chilton's were a wealthy family in New Mexico, with at  _least_ a hundred acres under their belt (he found  _that_  out by a simple google search before they got together).

Will was extremely content with Frederick being there, of course, but at times, he felt lacklustre compared to his lover's old life.  He couldn't offer a fully stocked wine room, or a grand piano. The only things close enough were a dusty old piano from his grandmother, and a half empty bottle of really good scotch. He felt the disdain of Frederick, no matter how many times he was told otherwise.

It's with this dooming gloom that Will steps out of his shower one morning, the bright pastels from the sunrise painting their bathroom in blues and pinks. He only bothers with underwear and a robe, brought by Frederick.

As he descends the staircase, Will flinches at every creak, silently wondering why the _hell_  he didn't just move to Frederick's. A brief flash of his blood soaked companion reminds him.

The kitchen is bustling with raw smells, emanated by a rather concentrated Frederick, standing over a medium saucepan. Will wordlessly walks behind him to grab a bottle of water. He can hear the dogs yipping happily outside.

He nearly chokes when he sees what Frederick's wearing.

Now, Will had often held open praises to Chilton's bum, because he couldn't help it. It was perfectly shaped, and turned a lovely pink when he smacked it. However, he hadn't  _ever_ imagined it looking like this.

Thin black straps disappear into the cleft of Frederick's ass, and just on top sits a velvet bow that looks silky to the touch. He can't see the front, but knows well enough what they are. Women's lingerie. 

Frederick shifts, the damn bastard, completely aware of the jolts he was sending up and down Will's cock.

"Good morning."

He was acting dumb for the sake of irritation. Will takes another sip of water before replying. He could play this game too.

"Morning. What are you fixing?"

Frederick looks over his shoulder at Will.

"Kraft mac and cheese."

"Seriously? For breakfast?"

He sighs, turning to point the cheddar coated spoon at Will.

"It's nearly noon, actually. And I love Kraft."

Will finds himself snorting at that. It quickly turn into more of a choke when he glances down, seeing the rest of the panties. They're hip hugging, and have a lace trim that leaves Will nearly groaning. Frederick's prick is barely covered and is already leaking, probably from anticipation.

Frederick himself is growing redder by the minute under the gaze, setting the spoon back into the pot, and moving to get something behind Will.

He doesn't get very far.

Will grips his wrist _,_  the shorter man glances up coyly.

"Where did you get those?"

Frederick smirks. "I've  _had_ these."

Will growls, pushing his lover up against the fridge. He rakes his teeth over Frederick's pulse, enjoying the shiver it creates, the way Frederick's cock peeps its way out of the satin.

"Why haven't you worn them."

"I was....was saving them for a special occasion...d-do you like them?"

"I  _love_ them." To prove it, Will runs a hand behind Frederick, and slips a finger under the string separating his ass cheeks. He nearly doubles over upon finding Frederick's hole already prepared. Will holds himself back by asking a question.

"Why is this a special occasion?"

"Because, today I unpacked the last box. We're officially living together."

At that comment, Will  _has_  to pull away, leaving a whimpering Frederick still keening against the refrigerator. He catches the box of Kraft in the corner of his eye.

"Will, what's wrong? Do you not want me here?" The hurt in Frederick's voice nearly tears him in two.

"Of course I do, it's just..." Will closes his eyes.He feels a warm hand cup his jaw.

"Just what? You can tell me."

"I'm just...Frederick, you used to have such nice, expensive things, and ever since we started seeing each other, you've been  _settling_ for my lifestyle. I don't want to drag you away from luxury."

Frederick smiles, leaning in to kiss Will lightly. " I do make a lot of money, true, but I'm was never  _happy_  with the things I bought, not forever. I didn't settle. If anything, you're the only thing I've had thats made me this happy, Will. Your house --our house, is fine just the way it is."

"You don't miss your wine room, or piano?"

Frederick laughs, smoothing down the thick stubble on Will's cheek.

"Honestly, I can't remember ever drinking a bottle. And I prefer your piano. Even if it is a bit off key."

Will smiles, pulling Chilton in for another smooch. This one is different; it unfurls the warmth in his loins a lazy way, slowly bringing his erection back to life with every thrust of the tongue.

Frederick unites the knot around Will's waist, and pulls the robe off in one swift motion. The brisk morning air perks Will's nipples, so Frederick leans in to lap at them. As Will shudders, he pushes his lover away gently.

Will drops to his knees, and begins massaging Frederick's thighs in slow, fluid motions, molding the muscle under his firm fingers. He scoots to the back, and lovingly nudges the bow with his nose.

Will grips his most precious possession then, forcing Frederick to grab onto the counter for support. He spreads his ass wide, licking a wide stripe up the crack. Will pulls the strap away with his teeth. Frederick whimpers, then moans as Will laps his way inside. His motions are too slow.

"Hurry up and fuck me already!"

At hearing his lover's harsh language, Will stops entirely, getting back on his feet and walking away, a devilish grin on his features. Frederick nearly cries, he was on the brim on orgasm.

With ruddy cheeks,  flushed lips, and a rock hard erection encased in his boxers, Will beckons him with a deft swoop of a long finger before sprinting up the stairs. Frederick slowly ascends, but not before sticking the pot of macaroni in the fridge. He finds their bedroom door shut. He knocks.

"H-Hold on!"

Frederick laughs at the sudden nerves in Will's tone, and rests his head against the doorframe. The entrance is opened quickly, showing a  _very_  erotic sight.

Will's wearing a pair of  _Frederick's_ panties, a blue and grey striped cloth that barely covers the detectives bum. His cock is straining against the fabric. Frederick growls, sauntering forward; he grips Will and thrusts their hips together, assaulting his lover's mouth with rough flicks.

Their erections rut up against each other, the too tight fabric heightening the experience ten fold. Will is reduced to nothing but moans and shudders, Frederick's babbling in Spanish. They reach the brim of climax, but Will, again, pulls away. He glances up at Frederick, through lusty eyes and wrecked lips, smirking in the darkest way before pushing Frederick stomach first into the mattress.

His mouth gives no room for argument, prying the sweaty bow from Frederick's ass, then stopping to press searing kisses to each ass cheek. Frederick had prepared himself already, so Will easily slides in, gripping the remainder of the panties with a tug, pinning his lovers cock underneath the silky fabric.

The pace is slow, burning, and gently releases the beasts in both of them. The headboard is soon slamming against the wall, their screams of ecstasy bounce in the air. 

As they slowly come down, curling around one another, Will laughs lightheartedly, ghosting his fingers up and down Frederick's belly.

"Welcome home."


End file.
